


College 201: Ambiguous Relations

by midnightcas



Series: College: Forum [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Awkward Flirting, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Denial of Feelings, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Feels, Derek Hale is a Softie, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Stiles, No Plot/Plotless, POV Stiles, Pack in College, Past Relationship(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Self Confidence Issues, Shy Derek, Slice of Life, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Stiles is Stiles, Students, Sweet Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UST, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcas/pseuds/midnightcas
Summary: Stiles reflects on his ambiguous relationship with Derek and realizes that for him it's a little more...unambiguous than he had initially thought.





	College 201: Ambiguous Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys....so you all convinced me to continue in this verse. And I have to admit. These are really fun to write and it's giving me a lot of opportunities to write about my own personal experienced and twist them into fictitious story lines and ideas. So thank you, for all of you that commented on College 101. This is for you!
> 
> This skips in time, but don't worry, after a lot of consideration (all of 10 minutes, wow), I decided that later on in the series I'd write in the bridge of time. I just need a little time to get creative with it.
> 
> But here this is. I'm sure it's not what yall were expecting, but nonetheless, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> WARNING: broke college student

Just his fucking luck. 

He kicked out of his comforter that wrapped around him in the freezing temperature of his apartment. The glaring clock read 7:42 in it’s sharp red, mocking numbers. He hated it. He hated everything. Granted it was 7:42  _ pm  _ and any other normal human being would have been awake. But Stiles wasn’t just any other normal human being. He was a college student. A very underpaid, underfed and under-appreciated college student. '

He had laid down to take a quick nap before revising his research proposal (Which was already a day late, thank you very much, and it would be a miracle if his Professor even accepted it at all. Stiles had an inkling that he would, because he seemed to vibe well with the guy even though he was an asshole. But hey, Stiles  _ liked _ assholes.). Apparently his body decided to fuck the alarm that must have been going off every few minutes for a couple of hours now and bulldoze right through it. Well guess what? A few hours of sleep wouldn’t benefit him now, until less three other term papers were getting done during that time. He couldn’t spare a single second, as he had the next few weeks scheduled down to a ‘T’, everything from social events, to phone calls with his dad, to studying, to sleep. And a 3 hour crash and burn while he was supposed to be  _ revising _ was not in his plan. His mother had always told he that he could never “manage” time. And the older and older he got, the more it seemed to be true.

He flounced around, grabbing the closest pair of jeans (which turned out to be Scott’s anyways, so it didn’t matter) and his grey sweatshirt that had “Bloodhounds” across the chest in big blocky collegiate letters and stomped into his snow boots and socks. Grabbing his useless phone and wallet he charges out of his apartment and towards the stairs.

Of course he’s going to be late. Fuck this, honestly. 

He was headed back to campus to see Scott’s game. Because he was finally starting! Thank God. If Stiles had to go through another seasons watching his best friend sit the bench with those puppy dog eyes he was going to assassinate the coach himself. To be fair, Scott was a Junior, and it seemed like an appropriate time to become a starter, all things considered. But it was his _first game_ starting and Stiles was going to  _ miss _ it. 

He picked up the pace a bit, all but running, as he dodged through strangers and stray dogs alike. It was only about a twenty minute walk since they had snagged a prime location for their apartment (And the only reason they could afford it was because Scott’s father miraculously reappeared in his life his Sophomore year of college and offered to pay their rent plus utilities in full. Honestly the guy was a complete and utter dick, but if it meant the difference in having a place to stay without being in so much debt Stiles would rather drowned and being homeless...well, he could handle a few civil dinners with a forced smile every now and then when they went home.).

He stumbles into the gymnasium as soon as the buzzer blares for tip off. He lets out a breath of relief and smiles as he sees Scott on the line, ready. As soon as the game begins he relaxes a bit and scans the crowd for Derek.

Derek. Oh, Derek. Derek Hale. The love of his life. The moon and his stars. Well...not yet, technically. After they had gotten coffee for the first time and ironed everything out, they had decided to just be...friends. Slow friends, with no sexual benefits except the sexual tension. There was the occasional cuddling or handholding or dramatic heart to hearts they had. And they were definitely more than friends, even if that’s what they labeled themselves as. Everyone sort of paired them together and they weren’t seeing anyone else and sometimes Derek would look at Stiles like he was the most important thing in the world and Stiles would melt but...

Derek had informed him right off the bat that he wasn’t looking for a relationship. And ever the optimist, Stiles had shrugged it off, having known that Derek was way out of his league anyway, and asked if they could be friends, regardless. Because the guy was hilarious. Not on purpose, or in the way that he meant to be, but in the dry humor, accidental facial expression, low tolerance for bullshit kind of way, and Stiles dug it. Sure he’d have to get his libido in check, but he could do that (maybe). Derek had seemed absolutely stunned at the offer and given him a stiff affirmation. 

Jump a month forward and there was all kind of complications that left them at a stand still and honestly, Stiles had promised himself he wouldn’t get caught up with any stupid petty drama he had gone through in high school, so he considered Derek a thing of the past (with a lot of ice cream and Game of Thrones). Once that was apparent, Erica kidnapped him from his Corrections Lecture and given him a Lecture of her one on the one Derek Hale and his past. And it was kind of...okay,  _ really _ fucked up. After that, Stiles eventually pulled out of the man that he liked Stiles, but wasn’t ready for a relationship. And yeah...that pretty much sums it all up. That’s where they were at. It’s been a few months since then, and Stiles feels as if they had gone nowhere, but he supposes that nowhere was better than backwards.

He finally spots the man in the crowd, mostly because of Erica’s obnoxious voice and Allison’s bright blue headband. Once he’s spotted in return, Derek throws him a brilliant smile that leaves Stiles momentarily breathless, and waves him over. Forget going nowhere, how did he get so lucky to even have a  _ chance _ with his guy? He waves back and makes his way through the crowd of students and other spectators. Once level with them, Erica and Cora greet him with hugs and Isaac throws him a lopsided grin. He hasn’t quite figured Isaac out yet, but it's a work in progress. He faces Derek who smiles at him again and grabs his hand in a tight squeeze as a hello.

“Did you see it?” He asks when he lets go.

Stiles nods his head, “Made it just in time.”

“Where were you?”

He twists his mouth as he considered answering Erica, “I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, you look like crap.”

He gives Derek a dry look, “Thanks. And you..." he sighs in defeat, "look perfect, as always.”

He revels in the way Derek’s ears tinge pink and how Cora points it out. _These_ were his friends. Well, his new friends, but he was happy and (probably) wouldn’t trade them for the world. He turns towards the game, delighted to see Scott still on the court.

“How’s he doing?”

Isaac shrugs, “Fine.”

Stiles hides his smile at the blonde’s dull response before being interrupted by Derek knocking him with his shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

He gives him a quizzical look, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just...finals are coming up. You know the deal.”

“Yeah but you have to start taking better care of yourself.” 

This time it was Stiles who blushes.

“I will.”  
  
“Okay,” Derek’s voice is soft and low and it makes something inside of Stiles stir.

He wants to kiss him. So badly. Just like this, with their heads craned together, so they can hear one another over the roar of the crowd, just them, no one else, emotions soft and nearly tangible. Open, raw expressions on each of their faces, Derek’s careful breaths tickling the small hairs on Stiles’ neck. He wants. So badly, he wants. He knocks him back gently with his shoulder instead. 

He idly wonders if he had kissed him then, if Derek would have reciprocated. They were still on the same page, as far as Stiles was concerned. But maybe...maybe this was as far as Derek is comfortable going with him. Maybe it’s Stiles and Derek doesn’t want... _ this _ , whatever it is, anymore and is just looking for a way to tell him? Maybe it’s just in public? That he doesn’t want to be seen with Stiles? What if he was wrong? What if Stiles was wrong about this whole thing the entire time?

He’s pulled from his conundrum before he could start really panicking when Allison throws herself over his back, forcing him down, yelling.

“Goooo Scott!”

He shoves her back into her seat with both hands and swats the flag she was waving manically in his face, away. He catches Derek smile and all the thoughts of his insecurities melt away. Derek was an adult. He’d...he’d tell Stiles if he wasn’t interested, if he wanted to stop. He at least deserves that credit. Because Derek...he was the kind of person that deserved everything in the world. And if Stiles could give him that, even for a little while, even if the feeling wasn’t returned...he’d be okay with that. He really really would be. 

He allowed his gaze to flicker up to Derek’s profile. The swoop of his nose and the angle of his jaw, his alight green eyes, his inky hair. It’s at that moment, with that admission, that he realizes it. He is completely in love with Derek Hale.

It’s a strange feeling. Like panic and fear and relief all at once. His heart is thrumming, but his mind is calm. It’s Derek’s voice that pulls him out of his stupor...because of course it is.

“Want something from the snack bar?”

“Uh,” he squeaks, “Airheads?”

Derek raises both his brows in doubt, but does not vocalize his disapproval, which Stiles appreciates. A while later he returns with everyone’s requests and in addition, two hot dogs. He wordlessly hands one to Stiles.

“No airheads?”

Derek doesn’t answer, plopping down next to Stiles instead. They munch on their hot dogs in relative silence, seeing that it was halftime and not much was going on. Once the game starts up again they’re back on their feet with the rest of the crowd around them, the only evidence of their feast, the crinkled napkins at their shoes and the small smudged ketchup stain on the front of Stiles' sweatshirt.

And if Stiles gives Derek an extra long, desperate hug when the man pulls out a handful of airheads....well, it wasn’t just because of the candy.

 

When the game finishes, they wait in the parking lot. Most of the others went home, leaving only he and Derek, Cora and Allison. Allison’s there for obvious reasons, and so is Stiles...well _that_ reason in addition to needing a ride back to their apartment with the Uber/Lyft/Car Service that the Athletic Department provides for each athlete after their games. Derek and Cora, he likes to pretend, are there for him. They stand with their hands in their pockets (stupid leather jacket, stupid derek, stupid libido) and bullshit for a while. Talking about their drawly professors or mass assignments coming up in the next two weeks. 

  
Stiles is starting to get fidgety by the time Scott comes out. But seeing the dopey grin on his best friend’s face when he emerges, quickly erases any trace of annoyance Stiles had drudged up.

“Did you see it?” He asked Stiles while wrapping an arm around Allison’s waist.

Stiles couldn’t hide the contagious grin now spanning across his face, “Yeah Buddy. You were awesome.”

“I played the  _ whole _ game.”  
  
“Yes you did, honey,” Allison pecked him on the cheek, and rested a hand on his chest, “We’re so proud of you.”

Stiles grunted an affirmative, “Also, that three you hit at the end was really hot.”

He saw Derek roll his eyes next to him and Allison shake her head, but the answering look Scott gave him was worth it, “Aw, Dude. Really?”

Stiles twisted his face into an “of course” look and nodded determinedly, “Fuck yeah.”

“Thanks Man,” he puts out a fist and Stiles bumps it with his own wordlessly.

“Alright,” Derek speaks up, twirling his keyring around his finger, “We’re going. Nice game Scott.”

Stiles does his best to hide his shock at the sentiment. Derek and Scott had never really gotten along. They were drastically different in every way imaginable and there was also the fact that Scott’s father, as well as Allison, for that matter, were tied in very securely and very complicatedly into Derek’s past. They had learned to tolerate each other (eventually), for Stiles’ sake, although when asked, neither one would admit it. But it was moments like these where Stiles realized exactly how lucky he was to be surrounded by such amazing fucking people.

“Thanks for coming, Man. You too, Cora.”

“Whatever,” she dismissed, already walking towards Derek’s car.

When Scott turned away to Allison, Derek cleared his throat.

“I’m serious about taking care of yourself, Stiles. You’re going to get sick.”

He ‘tsks’, “I’m not going to get sick. Relax, Derek.”

The older man shakes his head fondly and turns to go,  “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Pamela.”

Stiles barks out a laugh at the reference. 

Fuck he was so gone. And the soft eyes pleading with him to  _ take care of himself _ didn’t help. 

But whatever. Stiles wasn’t going to get sick. He had a _schedule_ to follow.

 

Stiles get sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so yeah. Next fic will undoubtedly be a fluffy as fuck sick fic because how could I resist. And we'll be getting more of Derek's "past" (which seems way to intense for a College AU fic, but c'est ce que c'est.
> 
> Incase you guys aren't all as nerdy as I am Pamela is Poison Ivy's "real name" and she is immune to viruses and bacterias, etc. in addition to just being a general badass. And yes, I did make Scott play basketball. Kicking it back to the OG Teen Wolf *nods dramatically*
> 
> But, I really really hope you guys liked it and I hope to see you soon. Keep an eye out for part 3 on Thursday (I have one final day off before the semester starts...pray for me).
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, please? Should I continue? Any requests to see any specific college scenes? Anything? I don't know.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Lots of Love & Lots of Sterek x


End file.
